P.U.F.T.E
.]]P.U.F.T.E (Prevent Us From Total Extinction) is a fictitious business from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. The business is a scientific research lab founded by President and C.E.O Harvey Duncan. The company is dedicated to researching and discovering evidence that mammoths are not on the brink of extinction. History P.U.F.T.E was founded by Harvey Duncan, an anthropomorphic mammoth who is widely believed to be the remaining living mammoth on earth. In present day, Harvey was found frozen in a large sheet of ice at the south pole. When he was thawed and brought to America for research, Harvey (unnamed then) insisted that he had another family out there waiting for him. But authorities assured him that he had been frozen for thousands of years and that he was indeed the only remaining mammoth in existence. Refusing to believe in his extinction, Harvey would go on to form P.U.F.T.E, in hopes of discovering a kin of mammoths out in the world. Company P.U.F.T.E is located in the "P.U.F.T.E Tower", in Los Angeles California, where Harvey drives every weekday from his home in Skyler City. So far, the company has been coined as a complete failure, and has been laughed off by many civilians as a "complete joke". P.U.F.T.E has been called by "Space Magazine" (a parody of "Time Magazine") "The biggest corporate flop since 'Poogle Money'". Others, however, have a much less tolerant and humorous stance on P.U.F.T.E, as some believe that its claims of finding evidence for mammoth life only serving as a mere disguise to its real purpose: working as a top secret government operated facility. Conspiracy websites and periodicals show that people are suspicious that secret missions of fraud and money laundering are held at the building each and every day. Furthermore, there are also claims that the company building is a actually a disguised top-secret skyscraper containing a large underground arsenal operated by the government, with secret missions of spying and money laundering being conducted there each and every day. P.U.F.T.E has also been the question of disguised terrorism. The building has been raided numerous times by the S.W.A.T team on suspicious charges of being associated with a top secret terrorist mission, such as being formed in an alignment with ISIL. However, each time, no evidence of such is found and P.U.F.T.E remains in business up to its next raid. As a company (even when not bothered by authorities), P.U.F.T.E never seems to get anywhere. However, the main reason for such is actually not due to lack of evidence for mammoths, in fact, the company has discovered traces of evidence for a potentially small kin of mammoths to exist at the north pole. Instead, the company's lack of success is mostly contributed to Harvey himself, who, as Founder, President, and C.E.O of P.U.F.T.E, is extremely arrogant. Harvey is completely one-sided, rejoicing with glee over evidence supporting additional mammoth existence, but constantly ignores his employee's discovered evidence that support the theory of mammoth extinction. Unless he likes the evidence, he insists that his employees are never doing their jobs. While Harvey acknowledges this constantly ongoing conflict on the company's lack of success, Harvey always blames this on the employees, rather than himself. P.U.F.T.E has "Tour Day Tuesdays" from 2PM-4PM every other Tuesday, where school field trips and family trips can come and take a tour of P.U.F.T.E as well as visit the "Mammothseum", a large exhibit about mammoths and the gift shop. P.U.F.T.E also offers birthday party packages. Category:Businesses